Freed from the Cage
by DOMK77
Summary: Who am I? What am I doing here?What is my name? Come join me in a journey to find my new self, an create a new identity. We will cross many paths and hear many story's, but please help me remember my own. And change my own book of destiny.
1. Chapter 1

Death was at its last degree, I was bleeding all over the floor and my body ached very badly . What is funny was I don't even remember how I got to be this way.

My vision was blurry and it cleared as a bright light shone into my eyes_. "I must be outside_," my eyes roamed the area, funny though my body was aching it seems the blood wasn't mine as I originally thought.

After a couple of minutes the ache went away and I was finally able to stand up, was I stood I noticed that I was in a forest area and I was surrounded by stone walls with strange markings on them, as I look down I notice I was in the middle of a circle, also made from stone. _"It seems to be a ruin of some sort_"

I tried to think about how I got here; my name, what is my name?

One minute……

Then the next….

…….damn, I can't remember.

I decided not to dwell to much on it (for now) so I looked down to see how I looked like.

I was wearing a ridiculing short green skirt and top, it was very torn and covered in blood. The sight of it made me want to hurl, although I don't think it's the blood that bothered me. My shoes (if you could call them that) were old and worn, tore up from the sides, and very uncomfortable (seeing as the blood was covering it).

_Well, it's better than nothing I suppose. _

I decided it was time to look around, I walked around to see if I was safe (it seems I have that habit), and I saw something glittering in the middle of another stone that surrounded me,

I picked it up, it was a necklace, it was very dull-empty looking, but it seems it was once a beautiful purple color.

Something in the back of my head clicked "**JEWEL-," **

_Huh? Where did that thought come from? Jewel-what? _I decided it might have been important me so I kept it.

I kept walking, birds chirping happily around me and some squirrels were "getting busy." Actually, it was quite a funny sight but I was kind of embarrassed at the same time for looking.

Finally I reached a wooden fence, thinking of my options I decided to climb over it.

I jumped over and saw an old house, wait, no….. it's not a house it's a shrine. I felt very familiar with this place…. Against my common sense I went over to the door and knocked on it…..

One minute then another passed, finally I decided to walk inside . " As I thought, it's empty" their was no one , nothing in this room, I walked up stairs and I walked inside all the rooms, then I reached a door with no room, only stairs, I walked slowly up the wood ed planked staircase. It creaked as I pushed my weight on it to climb another step.

Then at the end of my step, I reached an old door, and it too creaked as I opened it. My eyes then trying to adjust to the darkness of the room, I shivered , it seems I don't like the dark, I carefully walked around the room my arms were stretched out and I probably looked like the Bride of Frankenstein (bloody clothes and all). My hand felt something it was rough and made of wood, it slowly traced my hand around the object, and came into contact with a string.

_ZIIIIIPPP! _

Light finally shone in the room, I turned around and screamed ;their was somebody behind me.

I moved my arms in front of me to shield me from any attacks, almost if on instinct , nothing happened, so I slowly moved in closer,

……wait a minute.

I moved my left arm and they moved theirs I jumped they jumped, finally it came to me, that is not a person, that's me!

…..In a mirror.

I walked close and observed my face, I flinched ;wow the Bride of Frankenstein could more likely beat me in a beauty pageant!

Although I have a feeling I am too short, way to short.

I looked to be about 6-7 , although I think I'm supposed to be much older.

_How old am I supposed to be anyway?_

I walked downstairs and heard two deep male voices, the one of voices seemed to be familiar.

"When are we supposed to tear it down?"

"In about two or so years give or take a year or so, depending on how the other projects go"

"Too bad no one brought this junk, I heard it used to be a popular sight for prayers"

"Heh, poor families' I gotta' say, I heard the people who owned this joint mysteriously disappeared a couple of years back , the daughter was always sick, but they were loaded with debt and it seems they had no sons......so it doesn't surprise me they "disappeared" . They say the girl died, he soul forever lost and…. she suposta' huant this place or somthin.' ."

"Well whatever it won't matter later, Its more likely going to end up being a market"

"Yeah unless someone buys this junk later"

" Highly unlikely considering how much it costs and its location, not even a outgoing business person would want this piece of junk. The land is unsuitable for farming as well."

"Yea I suppose you're right lets get back to work, we need to finish reviewing it, remember?"

"Yeah, Yeah"

_______

My heart was beating quickly and I could think my mind was clouded , instinct lead me to a small room and I opened the window, and without thinking I jumped out. And I frantically ran to the street.

"Did you hear that ?

"Nah, I heard nothing' the story musta' got to ya.

I walked along the sidewalk cars passed by me so did the people, they just kept moving and moving, some paid little attention to me others gaped at me in horror (especially those little old ladies feeding the birds, I think I heard them mumble 'what the world has come to"), some just briskly walked passed me, avoiding looking into my eyes, or at me in general, it seems they think I'm some sort of beggar. I noticed there way of dress was much more differnt than mine, women where wearing kimono's and men were dressed in a similar manner.

(Well I suppose the clothes are not helping)

I decided I will buy the shrine..... but how?

It seems impossible considering this child body, and including the fact I'm flat out _broke_!

.......damn

I walked and walked until it got dark, I reached a park and decided it was my best option. I whistled as I walked, for some reason I didnt feel as scared as I now I should be, perhaps that is the way I lived before?

As I walked there were many couples around me, damn they are too noisy! I wouldn't get any sleep at this rate....

I walked into a wooded area and I found a safe spot behind a large tree.

And then I began to fall asleep.

___________________

**_I slept but no dreams came, I was trapped in darkness and nothingness, there wasnt anything, no sounds, no visions. I was just there , almost as if I didn't exist......Trapped in a world of nothingness._**

**____________________**

Light finally came and I woke up, I stretched my arms, reaching up to the sky,and then I stood up.

Carefully I checked to see if no one was around me, then I walked along an animal trail.

I heard a loud rustling sound of leaves and trees behind me.

_"hide!"_

my body acted by itself and I started to run as fast as I could carry myself, for whatever was chasing me wasn't good.

Soon enough I came across a waterfall and I pushed my legs harder,then I jumped into the water.

I moved and swam near a large boulder covered area that was covering one part of the water.

I peeked at my hunters,

they were large scales creatures, they looked like giant lizards, both were equally ugly but I doubted they were much of a fight.

Should I listening or should I attack?

I decided to use common sense, I listened.

* * *

"I told you I smelled a child!"

"You stupid dimwit! It could have just been some common forest animal."

"No, I swear! It was a child-a female one at that!"

"Yea,Yea, but thanks to you we lost er' you just cost us some money if it was. You know how much human female sell at the market these days, especially children!"

"Heh, maybe she's hiding around here somewhere,listening to us"

"Nah, human kids aren't that smart, giv'em a piece of'candy and they follow you around like a flea to a dog!"

"YAHAHAHAHAHA!!!! True, True, even those Dogs from the West seem'ta have more common sense then that!"

"Speakon' of that I heared that those Western Dogs have some sort of pact with an unkown southern country."

"Poor fools if they accepted the treaty, I bet they were after the ancient dungeons"

"Why would anyone want to be after some stupid ruins?"

"How much of a dimwit are you really? (shrugs) anyway, those ruins are said to be built in gold an' jewels' and even better they can lead you to - a land full of beautiful women!

"I wouldn't mind that! Maybe we should go there ourselves!"

"There are no bounds to your stupidity are there? The land and ruins haven't been seen in thousands of years, even so; the women are rumored to be cannibals and heartless man-haters! Even if we manage to find the ruins, it is filled with trapped and powerful demons."

"Well, it was just a thought"

"Well our thoughts can get use killed!"

[They both walk away from the waterfall]

__________________

I quietly smiled to myself, even if just a rumor it's better than the way I am now......

........now how do I get there?

* * *

**_Author's notes:  
I was inspired by my own dream I had one night and I already decided if I should write fan fiction or not so I decided to give it a go._**

**_Truly I was nervous writing this chapter unsure of how it was going to turn out, but I liked the idea of Kagome having a "stronger charater" so I decided I should think of a way to get her to re-shape herself into a weapon, not someone elses's tool._**

**_I have much more I want to write but first I need to know how this chapter went and what I need to do to make the story more enjoyable for you, your idea's and what kind of things you would like to see in this story...._**

**_.......In other words Please Review!_**


	2. Chapter 2

I pondered over what I just heard…city of gold, It seems it is going to be a lot more difficult than I thought. First of all I have to find a way to get new clothes before I try anything… Perhaps I need much more than clothes, weapons, armor, items. But the problem is, how do I get my hands on them?

I took a piece of paper I found on the floor and put it in my pocket. I wandered around for a while and sure enough, I found something to write with…

I need, what do I need?

New clothing

Armor

Weapon of some sort

What else? A bag yes a bag!

PS: And a bag

Now time to get the things, …3.

….2

….1

Let the games begin, I smirked to myself…poor fools won't know what hit em.'

I walked to a park, watching everyone play amongst themselves, girls chattering away and boys wresting on the ground….

I looked around some more until I found a target, heeheehee, seems that someone's dad did not hide the porno magazines well enough.

A group of boys (6-7 years old) were huddled together looking at a half-naked women eating a ….anyway I walked over to them(trying to look as innocent as I can look in these clothes).

And I said _"ummm. excuse me, can you help me, I lost something in the waterfall nearby I need help looking for it."_

they looked at me suspiciously (as they should) and they smirked amongst themselves "Sure, but what is in it for us?"

Damn, I was hoping they wouldn't say that oh well. "_I will do anything you want, but I need to find my special item first."_

They grinned "Alright, but one of use has to go with you, you know just to make sure your not backing out" I nodded then I motioned one of them to follow me, we walked up for awhile and finally I told him to close his eyes (and he eagerly did so).

Then I pulled back my fist and hit him as hard as I could straight in the jaw. He was knocked out cold instantly.

Then I took of my clothes and took his off, and I traded his clothes for mine. I felt enough sympathy for him to leave his undershirt and underwear on. I stared back at the boy and shook my head "_didn't your mom teach you not to follow strangers?" _

I walked away in my new clothes, they were a bit bigger but that's fine, nice color too, a midnight blue color with sakura designs on it (must have been a rich kid). I need to cover it up with a coat just in case someone recognizes the clothing, no point in stealing it if you get caught anyway….

Sure enough however I heard the boys coming to their friends aid, probably looking for the culprit (with any luck they think someone beat him up and took me away to slavery)

I walked further in the woods until I reached a humble little hut.

I causally walked closer to it, not wanting to attract any attention…

I moved in just enough to smell the smoke in the hut, and their seems to be only one person living their. Carefully I peered in the door…An old man was lying down in a mat.

Poor old man, he died all alone. So not wanting to waste anything I looked in the cabin's and I found a small armor just small enough to fit me.

Next to it was an old sword I picked it up but it almost fell because of the sheer weight of it. I examined it it was in very good condition and seems and at one point of it's life it was used as a military sword. I sheathed it and put it to my side. I looked around the room and noticed Some worn old cloth in the hanger. I looked closer at it, and here it is a coat!

I turned over to the old man and bowed my head and prayed for him.

May his soul rest in piece and thank him for helping me in my quest (although unintentionally)

Bristly I walked away not wanting to disturbed his eternal rest much longer ( I couldn't bury him he was like dead weight, no pun intended)

New clothing

Armor

Weapon of some sort

PS: And a bag

A bag were to find a bag….

I walked back toward the city…

_A few hours later…._

Ahhh… that was a nice nap…..(Blinks and rubes his eyes) I must have been asleep longer than I thought….Old age must be getting to me…Now were is my coat?

__________

The city at night was more of a pain than in the daytime, although it is easier to hide it is harder to find what you are looking for amidst all the drunks and perverts. Then I got an idea, a dangerous and risky idea but an idea nothingness. Slowy I crept up to one of the drunks(he was already stumbling over and throwing up). Lucky for me he collapsed I walked slowly toward him, trying to determine if he was really out of it. I picked up a rock and threw it at him, hard. Well if he wasn't out of it he will be now, I walked over to him and searched his pockets, I found a knife, a nice big sum of money, and a coupon for a café. Nice…now for my nest target. My next target was not as easy it seems that the man could hold his liquor, but not his dick. He was flirting with one of the "ladies" of the district, then he followed her to the woods( it seems they are secret lovers)….

I followed closely behind them. The man was lean and his hear was a light brown color I still couldn't make out the features of his face. He women he was following was very pretty but although se seemed curvy, my eyes saw the truth, those lines were fake. Her hair was very well done, beautiful but simple. Her "kimono" was a beautiful dark blue color.

Finally they arrived to their secret spot( although does it still count as a secret if I know were it is?) Anyway they removed their clothing and it was all carelessly thrown into the bushes , and luckily for me it happens to be over where I was hiding.

"Ah Soun we shouldn't do this, what if someone finds out, you will be disowned"

"Don't worry Kiyoshi, I will never betray my love for you, no matter the cost, one day when I am man enough I will protect you and make you my wife"

"Soun, I hope your words ring to, I have fallen to deep for you to betray me, I would rather turn into brittle bones than for you to leave me"

……..gag me with a spoon

Anyway I looked at the clothing laying next to me and I decided to start off with the mans bottoms. I checked the insides and pockets, nothing.

Next I went to the top part of his clothing there were no pockets on the outside but on the inside I found no money but instead a seal, two triangles connect to each other on the tips, the seal itself appeared to be made of gold and on the back was small little colored jewels forming HS.

I figured it might come in handy later to I put it in my coat pocket. Then I looked at the varity of women's clothing in her kimono I found some valuable hair ornaments, and a red silk bag, it was large enough to hide and fit a lot of things in here. I looked inside it, well, well I found a dagger and a note. I put the dagger back in the bag, and I read the note:

_To whomever it concerns:_

_I Misaki am not fit to be a Geisha, I have taken a lover and I wish to live by my real name Kiyoshi. I understand many will be disappointed to find out that I broke my own code of honor, but love can do many things to one's mind. I write this to say that although I failed many of you, I am truly happy now, that I can live with my love for all eternity. For those who dare to believe that the honorable Hojo Soun would kill himself no, I am selfish and I want out love to be everlasting , and the only way we could ever truly be at ease is by eternal rest._

_With the hope, of everlasting love_

_Kiyoshi _

Heh, poor guy, I should just take the dagger and let him live, better yet why not take everything else and leave the note here?

The guy should at least get a choice to live.

I put the note down and some other things I didn't need to take and quickly left the area, they didn't notice me at all considering they were ah, busy at the moment.

I walked until nightfall back to the city, I walked in a secluded area and found a place to rest.

I took my note out and smiled as I crossed out the last one…

New clothing

Armor

Weapon of some sort

PS: And a bag

Now for the hard part, how do I get there?That was my last thought before I drifted off to sleep.


End file.
